Sheriff Swan's Self Defense Class
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Sheriff Swan teaches self-defense class while Regina helps demonstrate the 'defense' positions. TW for rape mentions


A/N: This story is not intended to make fun of sexual assault in any way.

"Now we'll demonstrate the proper response to what they call a 'brute force' attack. This often occurs in a date rape situation. Usually a more intimate event where the attacker gets the victim on her back," Emma searched the crowd of class participants, "Let's see Madam Mayor, you haven't participated in a demonstration yet. Would you please play the part of the rapist?"

Storybrooke is a very safe town, a place where kids can walk home after school without worry of being kidnapped. Everyone is respectful of each other and lives primarily in peace, but one can never be too safe or too prepared.

Emma had grown up in a very different kind of town. She was always on the alert for posed threats and relied on her physical skills and awareness to stay safe. In her role as Sheriff of Storybrooke she felt the need to impart her knowledge so everyone was prepared in case one day something bad did happen.

"We live in an open society, and there are bad people out there who could do us harm. That's why it's all about situational awareness," Emma explained as Regina reluctantly stood up and straightened her tight fitting black yoga pants and tank top.

Regina really did not want to participate, but as Mayor and leader of the town she often had to set the example so she slowly walked to the front of the gym to join Emma on the mat.

"Sometimes though, it's those we love or trust who can turn on us all too easily," Emma continued, turning to Regina and sizing her up, "In the case of someone you already know intimately, all the previous rules we discussed go out the window. Your guard will be down, and that's why these defenses need to be practiced to make sure if the time comes you know instinctively how to respond."

The class murmured among themselves, seemingly growing anxious with Emma's dire speeches. It was hard for many of the women to take the class all that seriously considering there had never been so much as a robbery let alone a case of rape as far back as they could remember.

"Okay, Regina sit down with me," Regina sat awkwardly on the mat and Emma sat next to her shifting a bit closer and settling in.

"Now let's say that Regina and I were enjoying a romantic evening, perhaps a nice date on top of a hill overlooking Storybrooke. We're sitting on a blanket, it's dark, she's stroking my hair, gazing into my eyes and her intentions are becoming clear," Emma painted the picture a bit too well for Regina's liking. It sounded like she had actually thought about that particular scenario before.

"Erm, I don't think this is very realistic, Sheriff," Regina felt the need to clarify, feeling a bit embarrassed as Emma moved even closer and urged Regina to stroke her long golden hair.

"Oh…well, where would you like our fantasy date to occur? Perhaps on the deserted beach, waves softly lapping at the shore and you stroking my hair, gazing into my eyes…" Emma started setting the scene once more while staring longingly at Regina's lips.

Regina felt her own tongue dart out and wet her lips. She gave in and stiffly stroked Emma's hair, trying to look anywhere but into her eyes.

"Nice, now let's say that I lean in and cuddle up against her; content with just enjoying her body heat as a reprieve from the chilly night air and watching the city lights…or waves, whatever."

Emma snuggled into Regina's side, closing her eyes and sighing softly. Regina awkwardly patted at Emma's shoulders, feeling completely uneasy though not with Emma, it was the audience that was bothering her. Emma felt quite nice.

"What if Regina here isn't content to snuggle? What if she expects more from our date than just some sweet cuddles and a few passionate kisses?" Emma's voice turned hard as she asked the rhetorical question while Regina tried to scoot away slightly, growing more uncomfortable with how her body was responding to the blonde who was rubbing her back absently.

"Regina, try and get me on my back," Emma sat up, tapped her shoulders and nodded to show that she was ready. Regina weakly pushed her and Emma let herself fall back with a thud and a cry.

"Okay, get on top of me," Emma patted her hips, and spread her legs, and Regina crawled in between them and stared down at her. Emma pushed her head up and whispered, "You can be a little bit _rougher_ with me. I won't break. Let's make the demonstration a little believable, and ask me for sex."

Something about the way Emma whispered 'rougher' made Regina see stars. She shook off her bout of dizziness and tried to mentally distance herself from the odd and intense feelings she was experiencing perched between Emma's legs.

Regina's back was ramrod straight she was trying to fight her discomfort and sudden arousal, as she looked down at Emma: hair spilled out framing her face, and smiling like she was thrilled with the position she was in. Regina licked her lips and leaned closer, in a barely audible self-conscious tone she asked, "Sheriff Swan, would you like to have sex with me now?"

"No! Not right now anyway," Emma smiled apologetically before forcefully grabbing Regina's head and pulling it straight to her chest. Regina's face bounced against Emma's breasts, as Emma hooked her legs around Regina's hips, and scissor kicked her into a roll over successfully reversing their positions in a matter of seconds.

Emma straddled Regina's hips, her arms pinned Regina's to either side of her head, while Regina just lay on her back in a complete daze wondering how the hell she ended up like that. Emma bounced against her, "Now from this position you can strangle the attacker or just punch the crap out of them. Before we try it again, are there any questions?"


End file.
